Sugar Coated
by Shimegami
Summary: Kurama and Hiei often act so loyal and honorable, one tends to forget they're demons....*one-shot, could be yaoi if you looked at it*


Sugar Coated By: Shimegami Warnings: Darkfic, slight yaoi Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. AN: Welll.....random one-shot. I'm bored, but none of my other fics are giving me ideas. So, one-shot! Also inspired by the Youko Kurama/Hiei duet, Dark Side Stories (yes, this song does exist! I like it, go try and find it.) be warned, I wax overly-poetic in this.  
  
Sugar Coated  
  
The sun was setting, casted a brilliant red-gold sheen over all it touched. It filtered through a uncovered window, and cast it's beautiful sheen on the modest belongings within.  
  
A bed, attired with crisp clean white sheets and a light green comforter. A desk, holding a single sleek black laptop, and various books, ranging from schoolbooks to heavy English literature. Everything was well-cleaned, and in order. It looked wholesome, and fresh, and pure. One wouldn't think of anything dark and unnatural hiding there.  
  
But dark and unnatural things were indeed there. Two figures sat primly in the room, the golden sheen of the setting sun seemingly missing them. One sat next to the window, gazing out towards the street. Red hair cascaded down, framing the soft face and rippling past the shoulders. The other figure was small, childlike, residing in a dark corner of the pristine room. Wrapped up entirely in light-absorbing black, even the figure's hair seemed to create shadows, save the white streaks that ran through some of it.  
  
It was this figure that finally moved. With a snort, he pushed off from the wall and turned a steady ruby gaze towards the other figure.  
  
"Are you going to sit there staring slackjawed all day, fox, or are we going to do this?"  
  
The voice, far deeper than one would expect from such a tiny figure, ran smooth and dark, like an flat obsidian surface. The eyes, blood-tinted and almost expressive, watched the other unwaveringly.  
  
The other didn't respond for several seconds, until he too turned from his position. Despite the long red tresses, and the almost unearthly beautiful face, this was a male. He blinked distant emerald eyes, before letting out a low laugh.  
  
"Impatient as always, are we? I'll be ready in a minute." His voice, too, ran smoother than silk, cultured and fine, with a hint of something more behind it, like fine wine. He sat up and ran his hands through the red locks, flipping them elegantly out. They drifted delicately back down, the sun running over and through them, bringing out unseen highlights, giving the impression of liquid blood. "Koenma and Yuusuke do so hate it when people are late....I guess we shouldn't incur their wrath?"  
  
Teasing, taunting, playing with words and life like a mere board game. The dark one snorted disdainfully, proving his opinion on that matter. "Let them wait. They've got another thing coming if they think they can control us."  
  
A smirk from the other, vulpine and malicious in nature. "They are trusting, aren't they? Just a few well-placed words and actions and they believe we're fully loyal."  
  
Another snort, but with more amusement. "Really, you'd think they had forgetten we're *demons*. Normally people don't forget little things like that."  
  
The red-haired figure laughed, and twirled slightly, heading for the desk. "Yes, yes, then again we aren't dealing with the most observant humans ever, are we? Yuusuke wouldn't know something unless we mased it into his head with a brick." The lithe figure rummaged through the desk drawers, before withdrawing several small objects, plant seeds.  
  
"Those are very illegal, how are you escaping this time?" An amused note ran through the dark voice, a simple question, no actual worries.  
  
A laugh. "Simple wards. Only me and Kaa-san can open these drawers. If anyone else tried it activates an illusion spell to disguise the spells. Not even Kuwabara sees through it, I tested it."  
  
"Nice. Still coddling that human woman, I see." Slight disdain and reproach.  
  
This was responded to with a shrug. "She is kind, and hasn't done anything to me to warrant my wrath. I don't mindlessly kill humans, and you don't either, without reason. Besides, all she would see are seeds. She wouldn't know what they are."  
  
Yet another snort. "Whatever, you're coddling."  
  
"Think what you want, in a few years I'll be free of her anyways. Saa, shall we go?"  
  
"I guess so, we've dawdled long enough."  
  
"Well, we're off, then."  
  
A breeze blew the now dark room, the sun had totally set. The sky was a deep purple, strangly starless. The curtains flapped slightly more than normal, there was just the faintest blur out the window, and the figures had left. Faint laughter echoed, as the two demons raced each other through the night, free and wild.  
  
For they were demons, and no one, not even a demi-god, could control them. They'd make sure of that.  
  
Night had fallen.  
  
~Owari~  
  
AN: Kinda a corny ending, but I don't care. I've always liked the idea of evil Kurama and Hiei. Everyone's always writing gushy romancy stories about them discovering feelings and such. In my opinion, any relationships they would have would be lust-driven, since they are demons, and old ones at that. People tend to forget that fact. Gushy romances are all well and good, but I like the dark fics. ^^ 


End file.
